


【900Gavin】這該死的（RK900/蓋文，ABO，微NC-17）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊簡介：臭屁愛耍帥如蓋文，其實是個Omega，他隱瞞好幾年，還是給個該死的仿生人發現了





	【900Gavin】這該死的（RK900/蓋文，ABO，微NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ABO注意  
> ＊私設多的瞎編腦洞

蓋文．里德覺得自己這輩子算是順遂，普通的從警校畢業，在底特律警察局幹到警探，他的業績良好，雖然在同事間風評不好，甚至跟他們副隊長與對方身後的小寵物槓上，但沒發生過出格的大事。

直到最近，他感覺自己說不定給壞東西纏上了，他最討厭的東西就三樣，第一是降職扣薪，這點還沒發生，不然他肯定崩潰，第二是那些該死的仿生人，總是披著一副人模人樣的外皮，裏頭不過裝著些塑膠廢鐵，卻跑來和他們搶工作，蓋文本來就對那個模控生命派來的小白臉沒好態度，在仿生人革命後，現在他突然多了個仿生人搭檔。

福勒把那個長得和康納一模一樣的傢伙塞給他，「這是政府派來的RK900，從今天開始你要跟他合作。」命令這樣下來，蓋文再氣也沒辦法拒絕掉，一來福勒隊長脾氣火爆是眾所皆知，相較之下蓋文根本是小家子氣，再者對方可是握著他第一討厭的東西作為把柄。

他不得不接受自己屁股後面要跟著個仿生人，且還是不聽話更升級的那種，甚至對蓋文的行為指指點點，一下不該在上班時間滑手機，一下又喝太多咖啡會怎樣的，比自己老媽還囉嗦。

「我都沒嫌棄你吃證物，你對我嘰嘰歪歪什麼？」蓋文受不了的對高自己許多的仿生人說，本來他還加上些肢體動作，不過讓RK900擋下了，「我得強調，這是即時分析樣本，比你對死亡時間的推測更具正確性。」扭轉蓋文手臂的仿生人解釋道。

為了自己的前途與胳膊，蓋文認命了，沒辦法他實在打不過RK900，言語攻擊對那面無表情的仿生人毫無作用，「如果這樣說能讓你比較開心，那就儘管說吧。」蓋文又氣又累，根本不想說話，可是生活依然要過，薪水不會白白送進戶頭，班依然要上，所以蓋文能怎辦？只好接受他的新夥伴。

好吧，蓋文可以承認RK900確實有他的方便之處，就一點點，不會妨礙他的生涯大業，說不定還有些喜歡，他開始這樣想的時候，悲劇便發生了，他第三討厭的東西，該死的發情期。

當小蓋文脫離母親的肚子、呱呱墜地的時候，他爸就自信滿滿的宣布：「瞧！這孩子長大肯定是個強悍的Alpha！」周遭的人跟著點點頭，說看蓋文這相貌，身高矮了點，不過絕對是Alpha，連Beta都沒可能，巷口的算命師也是如此說，街頭巷尾都稱蓋文是里德家的小Alpha。

因此蓋文從小就以為自己會是個Alpha，臭屁得可以，老愛和那些同個區長大的孩子吹噓，「以後我可是會找個最好的Omega當伴侶，住在一棟好房子，結婚生一窩小鬼，還養條大狗！」他總是這樣說。

以前他追巷尾那家女孩時，也套著類似的說詞，結果人家姑娘當然不領情，還露出一副看到大便的表情，「以後妳再長得漂亮些，搞不好不是Omega我都能勉強娶妳！」蓋文那時不懂得看人臉色，一昧口沫橫飛的說著話，最後女孩受不了，抬起那雙纖纖玉手，痛揍了蓋文一頓。

「你最好祈求老天別讓你長成個Omega，」那女孩把蓋文摁在地上，一腳踩著男孩的胸口，彎下腰貼近對方泛紅的耳朵，「到時候看我不操得你一屁股淫水。」說完她就走了，過幾天她搬家離開，從此沒再回來過，據說嘴巴上嚷著下次肯定報仇的蓋文，得知消息後，在家裡哭了三天。沒人相信他眼睛過敏的說詞。

後來蓋文不相信愛情好一段時間，接著又回到原先的模樣，成天說著關於Alpha的大話，然而他美好的夢在高中時破滅。那天跟平時沒啥不同，英文老師吧啦吧啦講述希臘神話，說到伊卡洛斯蠟製的翅膀被太陽融化，墜入海中死去。

蓋文一個字都聽不下去，這年夏天特別熱，他心煩得要命，全身發燙且腦子感覺黏糊糊的，下腹還有股異常感，「該死的，」蓋文在腦海裡咒罵，恐懼感襲上他全身，「不過是個感冒。」他催眠自己，然後謊稱要去廁所，溜到醫護室去。

「孩子，你這不是生病。」檢查過蓋文的狀況，校護放軟語氣、溫和的說道，雙手放在蓋文發紅的臉上，指頭抹去不斷滑落的汗水，「這當然是病！」蓋文想尖叫，無奈根本使不上力，他早就猜到校護要說什麼，可他是個Alpha，怎麼會像個Omega一樣發情？

「別怕，你只是要歷經第一次的發情了，」校護見蓋文沒反應，繼續解釋著，一邊找出抑制劑，塞到發抖的男孩手裡，「你先吃藥，我去聯絡你的家人。」她朝蓋文微笑，看著蓋文吃下抑制劑，給了他一個巧克力，才離開位置去打電話。

校護回來時，整個醫護室幾乎要讓蓋文砸爛了，他爸急忙壓著暴躁的小夥子道歉，再趕著送蓋文回家，「小子，不用擔心，之後我會再好好教你怎麼打架。」大里德握緊方向盤，喘著氣，盯著紅綠燈的眼底充滿慌亂，小里德沒說一句話，顧著捏爛手裡軟掉的巧克力。

在房間裡度過痛苦至極的幾日，蓋文下定決心，不理他爸「沒關係以後給你找個好Alpha定下來吧」的嘮叨，高中畢業後進了警校，期間他靠著抑制劑和特殊的香水與沐浴用品過活，幸好他的室友恰巧是個傻兮兮的Beta，沒懷疑過蓋文身上偶爾帶著的Omega氣味，「老兄，你偷藏巧克力嗎？」這是他唯一一次接近真相的時候。

蓋文最終順利從警校畢業，這並不容易，不過他一路沒遇到無法解決的阻礙，包括他天生的生理問題，沒多少人知道他是個Omega，多數被偽造的訊息素與說詞蒙騙，整個底特律警局大概只有福勒清楚，但兇巴巴的隊長沒對蓋文客氣過。

原本蓋文將自己人生重新規劃好，直到遇上那該死的仿生人，「我說過叫你不要管我！」這話蓋文講過無數次，他懷疑RK900根本有瑕疵，聽力絕對是出問題的，不然怎麼不聽人話，「里德警探，若你打算服用抑制劑，我建議你搭配白開水，而不是熱可可。」高大的仿生人說道，手還抓著蓋文的手腕。

該死的他怎麼知道！蓋文一時間不相信自己的耳朵，停頓一下才反應過來，手裡的熱可可也不要了，拽著RK900的領子直奔廁所，「碰」的衝進隔間甩上門，「聽著，我不管你是誰派來的、有多貴多厲害，」他把RK900壓在隔板上，放低聲音吼著，「不准說出去，否則我丟你進垃圾場！」

RK900沒反駁現今仿生人有自己的墓園，他伸手一根根掰開蓋文的指頭，「身為你的搭檔，我有義務維護你的隱私權，」這話出自一個掃瞄過蓋文所有社交網路紀錄的仿生人，「我不會向任何人提起這件事。」藍色的小燈毫無變化，那張死板的臉也沒抽一下，蓋文根本分不清對方是唬爛還是真心，但他手痠了，乾脆推開RK900，走出廁所隔間。

他一開門，警員克里斯恰巧從廁所門口進來，「喔，抱歉，」他尷尬的看著隔間裡的蓋文和RK900，他們一個臉頰微紅，一個衣衫不整，「我不知道你們在、呃，交流……」他一邊小聲的說著，一邊慢慢闔上廁所門，剩下頭痛的蓋文，以及歪著腦袋的RK900。

經過早上的插曲，一整天下來蓋文十分煩躁，恰好今天工作量繁多，不只一次讓他咒罵身邊所有人事物，包含沒寫完的報告、某張廢紙、這年頭竟然還會斷水的筆、還有站在一旁的RK900，他從對方的長相到穿著、站姿、手放在背後的模樣，到「該死的不是說要平權嗎憑什麼你站著看我坐著簽所有報告」之類怪異的發言。

「里德，你是怎麼回事？」路過的柯林斯警探問，他知道蓋文平常雖表現得很混蛋，可是總感覺今天不大一樣，到底差在哪裡，他又說不上來，「要不要回去休息？」他提議道，卻給蓋文表情惡狠狠的拒絕。

「別想！是想我離開好讓這該死的塑膠人能坐我的座位嗎！」蓋文說著，手上繼續處理電腦裡的資料，碎碎念著自己是警探不是來搞行政的，「搞得人家好像會想要你的臭窩一樣。」柯林斯搖搖頭，眼睛看向一旁的RK900，後者坐在蓋文不知哪裡搬來的椅子，若RK900不是仿生人，他肯定以為對方在看戲。

好不容易熬到下班時間，蓋文處理完全部的資料，抓著外套就趕緊跳上車，一路上時不時怒罵與嘲諷政府機關，副駕駛座的RK900不發一語，他本來話就不多，也已經習慣蓋文管不住自己的嘴。他們回到蓋文的公寓樓下，蓋文打開車門的瞬間，晚風吹過他的皮膚，一陣古怪的感覺竄過他的身體，「不會吧……」他在心裡想著，表面上繼續故作鎮定，按下電梯往他的公寓前進。

到家門口的時候，蓋文從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，插進門鎖的前一秒，他放棄似的轉過身，與RK900壯碩的胸膛距離不過一呎，「聽著，我知道福勒有些鬼命令，但今天晚上你得自己找個地方待著，」他深呼吸，不安感流過他的指尖，今晚他真的需要獨處，「去找你的塑膠兄弟和酒精老頭也好，不要跟著我。」他耐著性子，簡短的提出要求，打從心底希望RK900這回可以聽話。

「因為你的發情期即將到來？」RK900一動也不動的杵在原處，藍色的眼睛直視蓋文，後者也狠瞪著仿生人，現在他搞明白了，早上跟RK900的拉扯中，他把抑制劑給忘了，那顆小藥丸可能落在茶水間的某個角落，讓蓋文得處理久違的發情期。還是在一個Alpha的仿生人面前。

這根本胡扯！蓋文實在無法理解模控生命在想什麼，竟然給一個恐怖的仿生人設做Alpha，「既然你的塑膠腦袋這樣聰明，做個識相的好傢伙，快點滾蛋去！這不關你的事情！」蓋文不打算爭論，他的兩條腿有點發軟，握著鑰匙的手在微微顫抖，裹著連帽外套的皮膚漸漸發燙，狀況不大妙，他只想儘快躲進家裡，吃個抑制劑，或者翻出那隻之前買的按摩棒也好，。

「請容我再次強調，鑑於我們是搭檔的關係，你的事情就是我的事情，警探，」可惜RK900似乎專門來剋他的，仿生人往前跨一步，取走蓋文手裡的鑰匙，俐落的打開蓋文的家門，再把屋主推進去，自己順手帶上門，然後反手鎖上，動作迅速且沒有一絲猶豫，「我認為我該幫助你解決一下你的生理狀況。」他低頭看著跌坐地上的蓋文，語調毫無起伏的說著。

屁股砸在地上的蓋文瞪大眼睛，眼前的一切彷彿是電影在播放，他的腦袋暈乎乎的，熱潮侵襲著他的裡裡外外，「你覺得呢，里德警探？」當他意識過來時，RK900蹲在他的面前，粗厚的手掌放在人類鼓動的頸部，「我不會標記你，更不會讓你懷孕，你可以當我是，就像你常說的，一個塑膠玩偶？」仿生人冷靜平穩的聲音持續，好聽得出奇，一字一句清晰的打進蓋文的腦子裡。

吐他一口口水，趕走這該死的臭屌仿生人，蓋文胡亂的想著，但乾燥的嘴唇發不出聲，他感覺到RK900清新的訊息素，混進他爆炸的訊息素裡，他的屁股濕成一片，內褲大概是毀了，蓋文忽然想起好久以前暗戀過的女孩，好像叫克蘿伊還克萊兒什麼的，那年他給對方踩著的時候，就發現自己可恥的硬了。

「我是個該死的變態……」還有他那年少輕狂的夢，現在房子算是有了，他的單身小公寓，狗的話RK900勉強算隻杜賓犬，只是現在在房子裡的Omega是他自己，而他的狗打算跟他進行一個生殖的動作，這想法讓蓋文摀住自己臉，仰頭發出一段無意義的呻吟。

「你的答案呢？」那仿生人依舊在等著，拇指輕碰著蓋文的下巴，要他的人類搭檔給個準確的回答，「好，該死的，我說好！」跨出那條線比起死守輕鬆許多，蓋文垂著頭，從指縫間看著自己變色的褲子，不敢和那對沒有波瀾的藍眼睛對視，因而沒看到RK900上揚的嘴角。

RK900接收到允許的訊息，手放到蓋文的腋下，將人跩起來，跌跌撞撞的拖到房間摔上床鋪，蓋文幾乎沒在思考，他的精神恍恍惚惚，任由RK900剝光他，再脫下自己身上那件白外套，仿生人捲起黑色的袖子，露出結實的前臂，撫弄著軟成一團的人類，「像個牙醫一樣。」蓋文迷糊地想，那是他第五討厭的東西。

微涼的手掌在蓋文的胸口遊走，指尖時不時搓弄著挺立的乳尖，仿生人另一隻手放在蓋文的屁股上，掰開渾圓的臀部，手指戳進流水的洞口，等到他判定對方足以容下性器，接下來的事情就是健康教育課本上的那樣，一個操一個挨操，仿生人硬挺的性器在人類柔軟的後穴進出。

前所未有的滿足感溢滿，蓋文不大記得他們幹了幾次，或是到底經過多久，他最清晰只有自己兩腿敞開，抓著仿生人的肩膀放聲浪叫，中途蓋文累得昏睡過去，做了個關於巧克力和薄荷的夢，然後被RK900搖醒，半強迫的吃下食物跟水，睡回去一會兒，又起來瘋狂的操幹一番。

蓋文真正清醒過來的時間，是在他發情的兩天後，他渾身酸痛，嗓子也啞了，床邊放著洗好烘乾的連帽外套，RK900不見蹤影，「該死的垃圾仿生人……」蓋文咕噥著，爬起來到浴室洗了個澡，努力不去回想他昨天在浴缸裡幹了什麼。

他在早上九點抵達警局，「早安，里德警探。」櫃檯的ST300禮貌的向他打招呼，蓋文沒回應，顧著快步往他的位置去，ST300沒怎麼在意對方的態度，她對附近站崗的PM700悄悄使個眼色，後者看向她，額角的小燈閃著黃光。

「妳不覺得里德警探今天看起來不太一樣嗎？」她們在網路頻道無聲的交流著，周遭沒人發現她們在聊八卦，ST300還趁著沒人注意，迅速在胸口和臀部比劃一下，「妳是指，那天康納和安德森副隊長說的，有可能是真的？」PM700差點叫出聲來，一個來報案的民眾來到櫃檯打斷她們，兩個仿生人馬上恢復成像原先覺醒前公式化的模樣，裝作沒有方才的話題。

另一方面蓋文疲倦地坐上自己的椅子，懶洋洋的向後一靠，克里斯便滑過來，眼神裡帶著不少暗示性，「聽說你昨天請假，發生什麼事了嗎？你看起來……」本來克里斯想說氣色不錯，可惜被蓋文不悅的「蛤」了一聲，吞回嘴裡去，「我是說，你聞起來也不太一樣，該不會是給哪裡的Omega纏住了吧？」他湊近蓋文，語氣中夾帶著意味深長。

「不是Omega。」早起腦袋空空蓋文沒有多想，直覺的就說出來，看到克里斯驚訝的眼神，變得有些後悔，但他懶得解釋，「那是Beta？我聽說有得Beta會發情，發情起來可猛了……」克里斯沒放棄，執著的持續說個不停，吵得蓋文越發煩躁。

平時蓋文很樂意分享任何改造過的事蹟，可今天他沒那個心情，他的腦中像有一條線，隨著旁人的言語，他快要忍不住踩斷那條線，跳起來大叫：「老子是個該死的Omega，沒幹到任何人，還給一個仿生人操了將近一天！驚不驚喜？開不開心？」

「是個Alpha，」唇齒間擠出幾個字，蓋文在瀕臨爆炸的前一刻停住，因為他的眼角瞄到警局另一邊，正聽康納說話的RK900，此時正目不轉睛的望著他，仿生人在觀察著他的人類，蓋文舔舔嘴唇，回過神看著克里斯，「我告訴你，我操了個Alpha，那Alpha是第一次，操起來可爽了……」他笑著大聲說。


End file.
